


Chloroform

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sirius y James tienen una pelea, la primera en muchos años. Solo cuando el joven Black cae enfermo, James se da cuenta de lo mucho que perdería si él no estuviera a su lado.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Chloroform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woo-JiHo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Woo-JiHo).



El día está siendo de lo más estresante. Acaba de salir de un examen de pociones y siente que la cabeza le va a estallar. Para colmo, tiene un dolor en el cuello desde hace varios días que le impide moverlo apenas, por lo que le dificulta hacer algunas tareas. Se masajea suavemente la zona dolorida y solo piensa en algún remedio que le alivie.

Sale de las mazmorras todo lo rápido que puede, sin darle explicaciones a sus amigos de a dónde va ni nada. Se dirige hacia la enfermería; seguro que Madam Pomfrey tiene alguna poción o lo que sea para su dolencia. Nada más llegar, la encuentra junto a la vitrina, ordenando las pócimas y demás botellas llenas de mejunjes de los que prefiere no saber qué conllevan. Apoya la cadera en una de las camas vacías, se cruza de brazos y saca la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Buenas tardes, encanto —le saluda, con tanta picardía que cualquiera que le viera pensaría que intenta algo más que un remedio para el dolor de cuello.

Pomfrey lo mira un segundo, sin dejar su tarea de lado. Frunce los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Black? ¿Qué se le ha perdido esta vez? —Deja las pequeñas botellas que tiene en las manos en una mesita que tiene al lado y pone las manos en jarras, dirigiendo una severa mirada a Sirius.

—Está usted muy bella cuando cuando frunce la mirada.

—Déjese el jabón para la ducha, Black. ¿Qué quiere?

Sirius relaja los hombros y se acerca a ella. Se pasa una mano por la nuca, intentando así calmar el dolor.

—Llevo unos días con un dolor punzante aquí, en la zona del cogote.

—A ver, acérquese, para que le examine.

El joven Black se acerca más a ella, dándole la espalda. Ella le levanta el pelo de la nuca y la masajea ligeramente.

—No creo que sea nada más que un poco de estrés nada más. —Se aproxima a la estantería y coge una pequeña botella con líquido verde—. Esto te puede aliviar el dolor, pero no puede tomarlo con el estómago vacío si no quiere sufrir los efectos adversos a esta pócima. ¿Ha ido ya a comer, Black?

—Aún no.

—Pues no sé a qué espera. Una buena alimentación hará disminuir todos sus males. Eso y un buen descanso, que me temo que es lo que más necesita.

—¿Descanso? ¿En plenos exámenes finales?

Sirius toma la botella de la mano de la enfermera de Hogwarts, se despide de ella y se dirige al Gran Comedor. A decir verdad, él apenas está estudiando todo lo que debería y teme que en algunas asignaturas acabe suspendiéndolas. Pero no puede evitar tener la mente en otra parte, y más después de lo que vio la semana pasada.

Nada más entrar al Gran Comedor, busca con la mirada a sus amigos, que le tienen guardado un sitio junto a ellos. James está devorando un muslo de pollo asado, mientras que Remus saborea un trozo de pastel. Cuando se sienta, nota que el estómago se le revuelve, viendo a sus amigos comer de esa manera. Y eso es raro en él, puesto que normalmente es él quien engulle más de los cuatro.

—Te he guardado un trozo de pastel de manzana y arándanos antes de que lo retirasen —le dice Peter, acercándole un plato con el delicioso manjar; es su favorito, pero en ese momento siente como si fuese la comida más asquerosa del mundo. Aun así, toma un bocado de pastel, sin mucha gana.

—¿Estás bien, Canuto? —le pregunta Remus—. Normalmente estarías ya repelando el plato…

—Nada, es solo que no me encuentro muy bien, eso es todo.

—Bueno —prosigue James—, seguro que lo que tengo que contarte te animará un poco.

—A ver, sorpréndeme —le insta, con una seca sonrisa.

—Creo que estoy más cerca de conquistar a Evans —le anuncia, mientras hace un ridículo baile desde su sitio.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bien por ti, Potter.

—¿No te alegras?

El joven Black se encoge de hombros, emitiendo un exagerado largo suspiro y se come otro trozo de su pastel.

—¿No me felicitas?

—¿Felicitar por qué? Aún no estás saliendo con ella.

—Pero estoy a punto… Eso es más de lo que hasta hace nada podía decir.

Sirius hace un mohín con la boca y mira a James algo irritado.

—No, es de lo único de lo que hablas en las últimas semanas. Para tu información, Potter, hay cosas más importantes que tu vana conquista de Evans. Asúmelo de una maldita vez y sigue adelante.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Sirius aparta bruscamente su plato y se levanta de golpe.

—Está claro que no podré comer tranquilo, así que me piro.

Con paso ligero, sale por la puerta. No, no le apetece escuchar una vez más el intento sin pena ni gloria de su amigo con la chica que le gusta. No comprende que hay cosas más importantes de las que preguntarse. Cosas mucho peores, problemas de los que ni siquiera él se molesta en preocuparse. Y Sirius está un tanto cansado del asunto.

Se tumba en la cama en busca de un poco de paz. Solo desea que el tamborileo de su cabeza cese lo antes posible. Mete la cabeza bajo la almohada, intentando así que la luz solar le moleste lo menos posible. Sin embargo, su calma tan solo dura unos pocos minutos.

—¿Me quieres explicar a qué ha venido lo de antes, Canuto? —inquiere James, con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Viene a que quiero que me dejes en paz, eso es todo —le contesta desde debajo de la almohada.

—Ah, no. No te escaquees. Me lo vas a decir y lo vas a hacer ya.

Remus se acerca a él y vacía sus bolsillos.

—Te he traído un poco de fruta y un panecillo de miel que de casualidad he encontrado.

—Gracias, Lupin —le dice, sacando ligeramente la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa amarga—. Luego le echo mano.

—¿Y bien? —espeta Potter, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—Que si me vas a decir a qué viene tu comportamiento.

Black se incorpora de golpe, malhumorado.

—¿Que a qué viene? Pues viene a que estoy harto de que solo sepas hablar de lo de Evans, de que no haya otro tema de conversación, de que parece que no te importe otra cosa que no sea Evans. ¡EVANS, EVANS, EVANS! ¿Y sabes qué, Potter? Hay cosas mejores de los que preocuparse que por una chica que, por cierto, pasa de ti como de comer mierda de hipogrifo. Así que, ¡Merlín!, asúmelo de una maldita vez y deja a los demás tranquilos.

James permanece frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y en silencio. El ruidoso sonido del mordisco de una manzana interrumpe la tensión que hay entre los dos. Los tres chicos dirigen sus miradas a Pettigrew, quien deja de masticar ante los ojos descarados de sus amigos.

—L-lo siento —murmulla, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

James ignora las palabras de Peter y regresa la vista a Sirius.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Canuto. Pero últimamente el que está raro eres tú. Reconozco que me he centrado mucho en lo de Lily, pero…

—Déjame en paz, Potter —le insta, cortante, Sirius, sin dejarle terminar de hablar; mete de nuevo la cabeza bajo la almohada con la esperanza de que su amigo se marche y le deje solo esta vez.

James va a replicar cuando Remus le toma de la muñeca y le saca de la habitación. Con un ademán de le cabeza, le indica a Peter que también salga de ella.

—James, creo que deberías dejar que se calme. —Mira a Pettigrew y le pide que le espere en la biblioteca—. Creo saber qué le pasa a Sirius.

Potter tensa los hombros, preocupado.

—Hace una semana tuvo un encontronazo con su hermano.

—¿Con Regulus? —pregunta James, extrañado.

—Sí. Por lo que me pudo contar Canuto, no está bien. Al parecer, sospecha que se haya metido en algún lío o esté haciendo cosas que no debería. Eso por no mencionar que su aspecto es visiblemente bastante desmejorado. Está mucho más delgado y pálido de lo normal. Y luego está lo de esa extraña marca…

—¿Marca?¿Qué marca?

—Una que Canuto le vio en el brazo izquierdo. No sabe lo que es, pero lleva desde entonces averiguando qué es.

James se pasa la mano por la cara y el pelo.

—Merlín, he sido un idiota. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me ha dicho nada de esto.

—Lo intentó, pero como bien te ha dejado claro… ¡EVANS, EVANS, EVANS!

—Me merezco un buen puñetazo en la cara por haber sido el peor amigo del mundo. Voy a hablar con él.

—No —le insta Remus, agarrándole de la muñeca para impedirle entrar en la habitación otra vez—. Ahora mismo necesita descansar. Lo único que conseguirás es que se enoje más contigo.

Potter asiente y le da la razón.

—Está bien. Hablaré con él después del entrenamiento. Aunque no sé si podré concentrarme después de esto.

—De acuerdo. Yo estaré con Peter en la biblioteca. Nos vemos allí cuando acabes, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

James tenía razón. El entrenamiento ha sido un completo desastre. Casi se cae de la escoba en tres ocasiones, una de ellas por una bludger que impactó en la parte trasera de su escoba, haciendo que casi la parta por esa zona.

Y es que todo el tema de Sirius le trae de cabeza a James. No puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que Remus le había contado. Se siente peor que mal y piensa que Sirius está en su derecho a enfadarse con él todo lo que quiera. Tan solo desea acabar para poder subir a su dormitorio y poder hablar con su mejor amigo; detesta estar así con él.

A decir verdad, es la primera vez que tenían una pelea de tal calibre. James siempre ha sido el gran apoyo de Sirius, sobre todo cuando ha tenido problemas con su familia. Fue él quien le acogió en su casa con los brazos abiertos cuando le echaron de la suya y es más que consciente de lo mal que lo ha pasado por culpa de ello; aun así, Sirius se ha estado mostrando impasible ante la situación, fingiendo estar bien cuando es más que evidente que no ha sido así. James se dio cuenta unos meses atrás, pero Sirius siempre le contestaba que se encontraba bien. Debió darse cuenta sobre esto último, y se lamenta no haberlo hecho. Pero, si hay alguien que conoce bien a Sirius ese es James, y solo él sabe cómo arreglar el asunto.

Se reúne con Remus y Peter en el pie de la escalera principal. Mientras sube las escaleras, se promete a sí mismo ser menos egocéntrico y preocuparse más por los suyos, sobre todo sus amigos, que son los que siempre están ahí, para lo bueno y lo malo. Remus intenta tranquilizarlo, como sólo él sabe, pero no le quita del todo el mal sabor de boca que tiene desde hace más de hora y media.

Cuando llegan al dormitorio, le encuentran aún tendido en la cama, con la misma postura de cuando abandonaron la estancia. James se percata que no ha tocado la fruta que Remus le dejó en su mesita de noche. Se sienta en su cama, junto a él, y le balancea suavemente para despertarle.

—Sirius… —susurra, pero éste no reacciona—. ¡Sirius!

Potter da un largo suspiro y se levanta de golpe, en dirección a su cama.

—Ya sabes lo aficionado a dormir que es Canuto —le insta Peter.

—Lo sé, pero me parece increíble que ni siquiera quiera responderme.

Remus frunce el ceño y se queda pensativo. Se acerca a su amigo y lo menea un poco.

—Sirius… —lo intenta Remus.

—No te molestes, es inútil —bufa James—. A Sirius no se le puede despertar ni aunque haya un bombardeo en pleno Hogwarts.

—Sí, pero… no sé, tengo mal presentimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Lupin se fija en la pequeña botella que hay en la mesita de noche, junto a las piezas de fruta que le dio. Está vacía. Se lo acerca a la nariz y mira de nuevo a su amigo.

—Es un remedio para los dolores. Es muy posible que se lo haya tomado cuando nos marchamos.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que está durmiendo a pata suelta?

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa, que no debería. Si te lo tomas con el estómago vacío, lo único que te puede pasar es que te atonte. Y esta es una dosis muy pequeña como para que te deje tan dormido. Lo que más me preocupa es que está tan…

—Quieto —termina diciendo James.

Remus le quita las sábanas a Sirius y le zarandea de nuevo. Le pasa una mano por el brazo y le da la vuelta. Alarmado, mira a sus amigos.

—¡Está ardiendo!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso, que está febril.

Remus le pone completamente bocarriba y le desabrocha el pijama.

—Peter —le dice mirándole aparentando calma—, ve en busca de la profesora McGonagall y del profesor Dumbledore. James, tú tráeme agua bien fría; necesito bajarle un poco la fiebre mientras regresa Peter.

Pettigrew asiente y sale de la habitación a todo correr, pero James se queda inmóvil, con el rostro desencajado. Ha entrado en pánico.

—¡James, el agua fría!

Éste asiente y, en pocos segundos, le trae una palangana con toda el agua fría que puede. Remus empapa unos trapos y se los pone en la cabeza.

—Ayúdame a quitarle el pijama.

James se fija en la frialdad con la que Remus está actuando. Cualquiera diría que uno de sus mejores amigos está enfermo. Él, en cambio, le tiembla todo el cuerpo, tanto o más como a Sirius, y casi agradece la acritud de Lupin.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta James cuando consiguen quitarle el pijama a Sirius. Remus continúa empapándole el rostro en el agua fría, pero no es suficiente.

—Necesitaríamos algo más frío, porque no sirve de nada. —Saca su varita de la túnica y hace enfriar el agua todo lo que puede—. Es lo único que puedo hacer hasta que llegue la profesora McGonagall o Dumbledore.

—¿Pero por qué tarda tanto Peter? —se impacienta James, viendo que Sirius no para quieto en su cama; le cuesta respirar y teme que la fiebre no le baje.

—No lo sé, pero si en cinco minutos no regresa con alguien, le bajamos nosotros mismos hasta la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo?

James asiente, pero no le tranquiliza tener que llevar a su mejor amigo a cuestas hasta la enfermería. Le preocupa que acabe peor de lo que ya está.

—Señor Potter, señor Lupin —dice una inquieta McGonagall entrando en el dormitorio de los chicos, precedida por Peter, y dirigiéndose a la cama de Sirius—, ¿me pueden explicar qué es lo que le ha pasado al señor Black?

—No lo sabemos, profesora —responde James—. Hace una hora y media, cuando le dejamos descansar, estaba bien.

—Dijo que tenía una terrible jaqueca y encontramos esta botella junto a su mesita —interviene Remus, dándole inmediatamente la botella que la profesora coge de golpe, acercándoselo a la nariz.

—Es una simple poción calmante —dice, acercándose más al enfermo, tocándole la frente—, no debería tener estos efectos. No al menos que fuese una sobredosis. Y para ello necesitaría unas veinte botellitas como esta.

La profesora mira a los tres chicos con cierto nerviosismo que no consigue controlar.

—Está bien —dice tras pasados unos inquietantes segundos—, será mejor que lo lleve hasta Pomfrey. Pero he de tener una charla con vosotros, así que os veo allí en unos minutos.

McGonagall cubre a Sirius con una de las mantas que más cerca tiene y se desaparece con él en brazos. James se derrumba y siente ganas de llorar. La cara de su profesora no le tranquiliza, por lo que teme lo peor.

—Esto es culpa mía —murmura, mientras bajan las escaleras—. Esto es un castigo por haber sido el peor amigo del mundo.

—No digas sandeces, Potter —le reprende Remus—. Seguramente tendrá una explicación a su estado, pero no es culpa de nadie.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall les está esperando. James aprieta el paso nada más verla.

—Sé que queréis ver a vuestro amigo, pero me temo que tendréis que esperar a que Madam Pomfrey le estabilice. —La profesora McGonagall se ajusta las gafas en el puente de la nariz y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe qué es lo que ha podido ingerir, aparte del calmante?

James y Remus se miran entre ellos. James se rasca la nuca, mientras que Remus se yergue sobre sí mismo.

—Comió un trozo de pastel de manzana y arándanos en la comida —responde Peter tímidamente.

—¿Nada más?

—Se encontraba mal y tenía poco apetito —intenta excusarse James, a pesar de que sabe las verdaderas causas del porqué su amigo apenas comió nada.

—Yo le subí un poco de fruta al dormitorio, profesora —confiesa Remus, sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos, algo avergonzado.

—Sabe que eso no está permitido, ¿no, señor Lupin? —le insta McGonagall alzando una de sus finas cejas—. Aunque entiendo las causas que le llevaron a hacer cierta hazaña, no puedo hacer la vista gorda, así que no me queda más remedio que restarle, para mi desgracia, cinco puntos a Gryffindor. —Hace una breve pausa antes de proseguir—. ¿Y qué es lo que le trajo, exactamente?

—Tres manzanas, un par de peras y una naranja, señora —contesta de inmediato, Lupin.

—¿Y sabéis si se pudo comer algo de lo que le llevasteis? ¿Una manzana, quizá? Vi que en su mesilla solo habían dos.

—La tercera se la comió Peter —señala Potter, mirando a su rechoncho amigo, viendo cómo éste se ruborizaba completamente.

—El panecillo de miel… —murmura Remus, de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, también le cogí un panecillo de miel que encontré en nuestra mesa poco antes de marcharnos. Y fue… extraño, porque juraría que hoy no servían esos panecillos.

—Es cierto —corrobora Peter—; ahora que lo recuerdo, solo los ponen los viernes…

—¿Está usted seguro, señor Pettigrew?

—Si hay alguien que se sabe de memoria los menús de este colegio, ese es Peter —insta James, con una sonrisa burlona.

—En ese caso —continúa la profesora—, es más que evidente que esto no es una coincidencia. Alguien ha querido envenenarlo.

—¿P-pero quién? —pregunta Pettigrew.

—¡Minerva! —se escucha la voz de la señora Pomfrey de fondo—. Necesito de su ayuda.

La profesora mira a los chicos y les dice que se queden allí, en la puerta. Están tensos y nerviosos, y ninguno lo puede evitar. Mucho menos Remus, quien su cargo de conciencia no le deja pensar con claridad sobre lo sucedido. Se pasa la mano por ala nuca y luego por el rostro. Pasea de un lado a otro con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres parar de dar vueltas, Lunático? —le insta James—. Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

—Es que no lo puedo evitar. Si no se me hubiese ocurrido la estupenda idea de subirle algo de comer, esto no hubiese ocurrido.

—¡Ah, no! —exclama Cornamenta—. Aquí el único que puede sentirse culpable de esto soy yo. Tú aquí eres el sensato y no podemos auto-inculparnos los dos.

—Ya, pero...

La puerta de la enfermería se vuelve a abrir y la profesora McGonagall les invita a entrar. Les dice que tienen quince minutos para poder ver al enfermo, pero que debe descansar. Los tres chicos asienten y entran de golpe, bloqueando momentáneamente la puerta por querer hacerlo a la vez. Sirius aún está inconsciente, pero al menos le ha bajado la fiebre y tiene mejor aspecto.

—¿Habéis averiguado quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? —pregunta la profesora de transfiguraciones; cuando los tres muchachos niegan con la cabeza, prosigue—: ¿Sabéis de alguien que quiera lastimar al señor Black?

Remus y Peter se encogen de hombros, pero James se queda con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Ha debido de ser Snape. Esa sabandija es la única persona que podría hacer esto…

—No, no ha sido él, James —le interrumpe Remus.

—¿Le estás defendiendo ahora?

—No, no le estoy defendiendo, pero ha estado toda la hora de comer con el profesor Slughorn en las mazmorras solucionando el problema que hubo esta mañana con una de las pociones.

—¿Y usted cómo sabe eso, señor Lupin?

—Porque escuché cómo Snape se ofrecía voluntario para el trabajo y el profesor le dijo que les llevaría un buen rato, tal vez hasta después de comer. Y por el Gran Comedor no han aparecido ninguno de los dos, por lo que aún estarían en las mazmorras.

—Pues entonces no tiene sentido —murmulla Peter.

McGonagall asiente y mira a Sirius de reojo. No tiene la menor idea de qué es lo que ha pasado, pero por el momento sólo puede preocuparse por el estado de salud del chico. Ya investigará el caso más adelante.

* * *

Sirius abre lentamente un ojo y luego, como pensándoselo dos veces, el otro. Ve a sus amigos con caras largas delante de él y arquea una de sus cejas.

—¿Estáis en un velatorio o qué? —bromea con voz ronca— ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esas caras?

—Estamos preocupados por ti —responde Remus—. Eso es todo.

—C-creíamos que te ibas a morir… —balbucea Peter a los pies de la cama.

—Nah… no creo que eso ocurra. Soy un Black y, como tal, no puedo morir de esta forma tan patética. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el panecillo estaba de muerte. —Se echa a reír, pero para de golpe y hace un gesto de dolor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta Remus.

—Como si se me hubiese caído encima un trol. Me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Es lógico. Son los efectos secundarios de lo que te ha administrado Pomfrey para poder bajarte la fiebre.

Sirius asiente, como quiriendo comprender, pero sin hacerlo del todo. Tiene la cabeza tan embotada que prefiere no pensar. Mira bajo la sábana que le cubre entero y mira a sus amigos, sorprendido.

—Creo que alguien debería explicarme cómo he llegado hasta la enfermería… en calzoncillos.

Remus abre la boca para contestar, pero el grito de una muchacha entrando en la puerta sobresalta a los cuatro chicos.

—¡Oh, Sirius! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo grave? ¡Oh, dime que no, por favor!

El chico intenta zafarse de las zarpas de la muchacha, pero le resulta casi imposible por el estado en el que está y es Remus quien sale en su ayuda, apartándola de él.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila, Sophronia —le contesta, amablemente—. Solo ha sufrido una reacción alérgica, eso es todo. Pero ya está controlado.

—¿Una reacción alérgica? ¿A qué?

—Por algo que debió de comer.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué fue lo que comió?

—Algo que no estaba en el menú, al parecer.

—Oh, vaya. —De pronto, Remus se percata de que el tono de voz de la chica ha cambiado radicalmente y ahora parece estar tensa. Traga saliva lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho tumbado en la cama.

James se acerca a su amigo y le susurra:

—¿Me puedes explicar quién es esta chica? —le pregunta con los dientes apretados.

—Una chica de quinto a la que únicamente le sonreí una vez y empezó a acosarme. —Sirius baja tanto la voz que James tiene que pegarse demasiado a él para poder escuchar la respuesta. Mira a la joven de arriba abajo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sophronia, ¿no? —le pregunta y la chica asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Te puedo llamar Frona? —La muchacha niega esta vez y frunce el ceño—. Bueno, Sophronia —prosigue James—, ¿cómo te has enterado de que estaba en la enfermería?

—Unas chicas de Gryffindor lo han comentado en el Gran Comedor y he venido corriendo en cuanto han mencionado su nombre. ¡Oh, Sirius, si te llega a pasar algo, me muero!

Los cuatro amigos miran a la muchacha un tanto extrañados. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo en que la chica exagera demasiado en su actitud, como si quisiera ocultar alguna verdad.

—Sobreviviré, no te preocupes.

—Ains, mira que te tengo dicho que te cuides, que no comas cualquier cosa. Pero tú ni caso. Hoy ha sido un panecillo de miel, pero mañana podría ser un pastel de carne y calabaza el que acabe con tu vida.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres su madre? —replica James, visiblemente molesto con la situación.

—Y ya no es eso —interrumpe Remus, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo sabías que fue un panecillo de miel lo que se comió.

La joven se quedó más pálida que las sábanas de la enfermería.

—Pues porque… Porque… Había muchos durante la comida, y como sé que le gustan, pues…

—No —le vuelve a interrumpir Remus—. Esos panecillos son servidos los viernes. Y hoy es miércoles.

—Se habrán e-equiv-vocado, ¿no? Eso puede pasar…

—Lo dudo mucho —le dice, acercándose a ella, intimidándola.

—¡Está bien! Ese panecillo no era para ti, Sirius, lo prometo. Era para… otra persona —dice, bajando la voz a cada palabra que menciona.

—¿Y entonces… para quién?

Sophronia enmudece. Realmente no quiere seguir hablando, pero tanto Remus como James la tienen acorralada y la presión es más grande por momentos. No tiene escapatoria alguna.

—Para él —dice, señalando a Remus—. Solo quería que te dejara un rato en paz para que tú y yo pudieramos estar a solas. Nunca tienes tiempo para mí y, cuando lo tienes, te vas con el _rarito_ del colegio.

—¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas tú _rarito_? —dice James.

—A ver si me ha quedado claro este asunto: Yo paso de ti. Te lo digo. No lo entiendes. Te lo repito. Sigues sin entenderlo. Decides acosarme. Le das un bollo envenenado a uno de mis mejores amigos, que encima termino comiéndome yo, solo para estar un rato a solas conmigo. ¿Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de llamar a Lupin rarito? Deberías hacértelo mirar, chiquilla…

—La dosis era muy pequeña. No debería haber reaccionado así.

—Pero no fue así y podría haber acabado peor.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita Olhouser —comienza a decir Remus—, pero como prefecto que soy, he de informarle al profesor Dumbledore de lo que ha hecho. Por el momento, cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw gracias a su sensatez, Olhouser. Sin embargo, esto ha sido una falta bastante grave, por lo que ya puede comenzar a rezar para que no sea expulsada.

La chica quiere replicar, pero no le queda otra que aceptar su destino.

—Será mejor que me acompañe de forma pacífica hasta el despacho del director o, por el contrario, puede ser peor y su casa será la más perjudicada.

Sophronia mira a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabe que ha cometido un error, pero tan solo ha sido por la obsesión que tiene de querer estar con él. Asiente lentamente, y ambos chicos se encaminan hacia la puerta.

James, por su parte, aprovecha la situación para poder hablar con su amigo de lo ocurrido antes de que enfermara. Para ello, manda a Peter a por un pijama para Sirius, que cede entre dientes, ya que tiene la sensación de que solo le quieren para hacer recados.

—Canuto, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente…

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Cornamenta.

—Ya, lo sé, pero me he comportado como un idiota todo este tiempo y tenías toda la razón. De ahora en adelante, pensaré más en los demás.

—No, el que debe disculparse soy yo. No debí ponerme como me puse. Y fui un cretino contigo.

—Pero con toda la razón del mundo.

James se acerca a Sirius para abrazarle, pero éste hace algo que no el joven Potter no se espera: le sujeta del mentón y comienza a besarle lentamente. Recuerda el verano aquel, en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Black, en donde se besaron por primera vez. Por aquel entonces, se dijo que aquello no iba a volver a ocurrir, por lo que en este momento se siente sorprendido ante el gesto. Por un lado, quiere apartarse. Sirius es su mejor amigo, es como un hermano para él, no le parece bien aquello. Pero, por otro lado, es de los mejores besos que jamás le han dado nunca y está en un dilema moral en estos instantes; por raro que pueda parecer, le gusta el suave tanto de sus labios con los de él. Cuando se separan, no sabe muy bien qué decir.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hago siempre que quiero arreglar algo con mis novias cuando he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Pues a la próxima vez, avísame.

—Vamos, Potter, no te me pongas tiquismiquis ahora. Sabes tan bien como yo que te ha gustado besarme. Porque cuando un Black besa, deja huella —dice, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.

—Anda, calla y descansa, antes de que vuelva la loca de los bollos.

—Esperemos que no…

—¿También le vas a dar un beso de estos?

—¿Estás loco? No se merece estos tiernos labios. A esa no le doy ni los buenos días. Bueno, tal vez le dé un panecillo, si eso...

Ambos se echan a reír y Sirius nota una punzada en todo el cuerpo.

—La maldad pasa siempre factura. Ya lo creo que sí.


End file.
